¿Real o no real?
by Maitehd
Summary: No soy buena con los Summary, pero espero que les guste la historia. Agrego el declaimer acá, porque en el fic no me deja ponerlo. Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Suzanne Collins.


No era raro para ella, que tal como un par de días anteriores a ese, se sintiera de la misma manera. Agradecía que su esposo no se encontrara junto a ella, no porque no lo necesitara si no que sabría que se preocuparía y eso era algo que ella no quería, no quería preocuparlo ya que simplemente algo le había caído mal al estómago. Nuevamente se encontraba sentada al lado del retrete, intentando calmar su respiración. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, pero cada vez que su estómago devolvía lo que había ingerido, en aquella ocasión lo poco que había ingerido, la ponía nerviosa.

Notó después de unos pocos minutos de estar allí, que el mareo había pasado y aunque se sentía un poco débil tuvo la fuerza necesaria para ponerse de pie y llegar hasta su cama. Se recostó allí, pensando qué podía haberle caído tan mal. Después de unos meses de que la rebelión finalizara, y que tanto ella como Peeta estuvieran bien como para volver de forma definitiva a sus vidas de antes, ella cazaba mientras que él horneaba el pan en la panadería, se había vuelto una especie de rutina por años.

Negó con la cabeza eliminando la idea de que pudiera ser algo que había comido, y no sabe porque pero su mente viajó a un recuerdo, no muy lejano, si no uno que había sucedido tan sólo un par de semanas. Se levantó algo de golpe de la cama, pero al sentir un nuevo mareo necesitó volver a sentarse, tan sólo por unos pocos segundos. En aquel tiempo que pasa sentada allí, sus ojos están fijos en la mesa de enfrente de su cama, allí donde guardaba la medicina que su madre le había comenzado a enviar a pedido suyo. A pesar de tener la sensación de que había estado sentada por muchos segundos se puso de pie y decidida se acercó hasta allí, quería comprobar por si misma que lo que su mente había concluido era todo un error.

Millones de emociones le invadieron el cuerpo mientras daba cada lento paso hasta aquel lugar, no sabía que sentir exactamente, quizás podía sentir felicidad, a pesar de que ella había dicho una y mil veces que no pasaría por ello jamás. Tomó aire al mismo momento que estiraba la mano y la piel de sus dedos tomaba la fría perilla del cajón, decidida lo abrió y nuevamente aquellas emociones volvieron a golpear su cuerpo. Bueno, ¿Qué esperaba? Hacía días, negó con la cabeza corrigiéndose a si misma, hacía semanas que había dejado de tomar aquellas pastillas que su madre le había enviado, por propio pedido de ella. Cerró el cajón de aquella mesita, tomó aire un par de veces antes de tomar una decisión.

No sabía exactamente que era lo que debía hacer, bueno en realidad si lo sabía, tenía que confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, la mejor manera era hablarle a su madre, pero de seguro ella se encontraría en esos momentos en el Hospital del Distrito 4 al que había decidido ir después del final de la rebelión, después de no volver a su casa por el fuerte recuerdo de haber perdido a su hija.

Prim. Ese nombre resonó en la cabeza de Katniss por un largo tiempo, era la primera vez que la necesitaba, no de la manera que la había necesitado siempre, esta vez era algo diferente, era la misma necesidad que ella había sentido el día en que se había casado con Peeta, necesitaba que su hermana estuviera ahí, para verla sonreír, para verla feliz, para ver que cada palabra que Katniss había dicho ahora se las tenía que comer. Siempre había dicho que no se casaría y mucho menos que tendría hijos, no quería traer al mundo un hijo el cual podría correr los riesgos que ella misma había corrido. A pesar de que aquellos tiempos, donde cada Distrito enviaba un hombre y una mujer de entre 12 y 18 años para jugar en la arena, llamada Juegos del Hambre, a pesar de aquello había finalizado, gracias a la revolución que se había levantado por ella, aún temía que aquello pudiera volver y no podría ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ver a uno de sus hijos en esas mismas circunstancias.

No sabía cómo, pero había llegado nuevamente hasta el baño, ya había comenzado a llenarse la bañera y mientras que lo hacía, comenzó a quitarse sus prendas, cuando se encontró completamente desnuda se metió allí, reconfortada con la sensación del agua caliente en su cuerpo. Se tomó su tiempo para asearse, necesitaba pensar las cosas en claro. No era que no fuera feliz, si aquello podía ser cierto, pero debía reconocer que la idea de criar un hijo la atemorizaba y mucho.

Miró sus dedos, las yemas de los mismo ya estaban arrugados por pasar tiempo metida allí dentro, con un suspiro fue poniéndose de pie lentamente, no quería tener un mareo en esos momentos. Después de cambiarse bajó a la sala, mientras entraba a aquel lugar su mirada se posó en el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes de aquella sala, suspiró aliviada al saber que Peeta no llegaría si no hasta varias horas más tarde. No quería comentarle sobre la duda que tenía, pues ella sabía cuanto añoraba él tener un bebé, un hijo fruto del amor que ambos se tenían, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido, juntos podían ser feliz, y con la llegada de aquel niño su felicidad podría incrementar mucho más.

Una imagen, cruzó por su mente. Un niño, igual a su padre, con el cabello rubio igual que el sol y los ojos más azules que el mismísimo mar, jugaba con su padre junto a las Primroses que había plantado él para ella, cuando había vuelto después de su corta estadía en el Capitolio al terminar la revolución. Se encontró sonriendo, aquella idea la había embriagado de una felicidad que nunca había logrado alcanzar, y por una extraña razón anhelaba que eso pudiera suceder, realmente esperaba que sucediera, aunque sus temores fueran más fuertes.

No pudo esperar más, se acercó a la mesita donde reposaba el teléfono, algo dudosa lo tomó con sus manos y marcó el número de la casa de su madre. Seguramente ella no se encontraba allí, pues por lo general se la pasaba en el hospital, según lo que le había dicho se sentía más útil allí que en su casa, pues ahí no tenía a nadie a quien cuidar. El tono que realizaba el teléfono, le hacían confirmar a Katniss lo que ella había supuesto desde un principio, que su madre claramente se encontraba en el trabajo. Estaba dispuesta a colgar y llamarla en otro momento, o quizás podría buscar el número del hospital, sabía que lo había guardado en algún lugar, pero la voz de su madre la sorprendió un poco.

-¿Hola? –Preguntó una voz del otro lado, Katniss pudo notar que no era el natural tono de voz de su madre, por lo que se preocupó un poco.

-Hola mamá –Respondió después de escuchar su pregunta.- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó algo preocupada por su madre, después de todo era una de las pocas personas que le quedaban en su vida, y a pesar de lo que había sucedido en su infancia, aquello había quedado atrás, y ambas había podido reconstruir su relación.- Te noto algo diferente –Comentó sin esperar alguna respuesta de su madre.

-Está todo bien –Intentó tranquilizar a su hija, notaba por el tono de voz que había usado que realmente esta preocupada por ella, pero la Sra Everdeen también estaba preocupada por su hija, le parecía algo raro que llamara a esa hora, cuando por lo general ella se encontraba en el hospital y su hija lo sabía muy bien.- Estaba descansando un poco. Dicen que trabajo mucho. –Escuchó un leve bufido, lo que la hizo sonreír. Pues ambas sabían de sobremanera que aquello era cierto, y aunque Katniss le había dicho que intente trabajar menos horas y su madre se había negado, no había querido volver a insistirle, porque después de todo la entendía perfectamente, sólo quería ayudar y no tener demasiado tiempo para pensar.- ¿Cómo estás tu? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Peeta está bien? –Aquellas preguntas salían una detrás de la otra, sin ni siquiera dejar un tiempo para que la chica en llamas pudiera responder alguna.

-Peeta está bien –Respondió cortando a su madre, pues estaba segura que se avecinaba otra pregunta, y detrás de esa otra, y así hasta que se le acabaran las preguntas o, como bien había pasado, Katniss interrumpiera su cuestionario. No sabía cómo abordar el tema, en su mente hacían eco sus propias palabras "No quiero tener hijos", "Jamás tendré hijos", y como esas muchas frases similares que solía decía. Pero también en su momento no había querido casarse, y ahora se encontraba siendo la esposa del mejor panadero, que según ella, podía existir en cualquier Distrito. Escuchó que su madre la llamaba, al parecer había guardado silencio por un largo tiempo, y eso hizo que se asustara.- Lo siento, creí que Peeta había llegado. –Mintió. Tomó aire, llenándose de valor para hablar libremente con su madre, pero las palabras no salían, sentía que las tenía estancadas, atoradas en su garganta, amontonadas todas allí juntas, queriendo salir todas a la vez.

Imágenes de su infancia junto a su padre acudieron a ella, cuando la llevaba al bosque a cazar, cuando comenzaba a cantar, haciendo que los sinsajos guardaran silencio y segundos después de que él terminara, repitieran aquella dulce melodía. Una lágrima salió sin permiso, resbalando por su mejilla con la intención de terminar en sus labios, pero ella cortó aquel camino con su mano libre. Escuchaba nuevamente como su madre la llamaba, y mientras tomaba aire decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con ella cuanto antes, pues su madre ya comenzaba a sospechar que algo le estaba sucediendo. Escuchó las palabras "iré para allá".

-No, no hace falta. –Alcanzó a responder ante aquellas palabras. Quizás si la necesitaba en ese momento, no quizás no. La necesitaba en aquel momento, pero no quería hacerla ir, sabía que el recuerdo de Prim la abordaría a penas pisara el suelo de la estación del Distrito 12, y quería ahórrale aquello, aún temía que su madre volviera a caer en aquella depresión que había caído cuando su padre había muerto.- Está todo bien, no te preocupes –Volvió a repetir, no sólo para tranquilizar a su madre, si no para tranquilizarse ella misma.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sucede hija? –Volvió a preguntar su madre más preocupada que antes. A pesar del dolor que podía sentir al ir a aquel lugar, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Aunque ya había ido para asistir a la boda de su hija, pero los recuerdos de su hija menor se habían apoderado de su mente mientras dormía, o sólo cuando no estaba ocupada con algo, ya sea por la boda o alguna que otra cosa. Sabía que no iba a volver a pasar, aquel tiempo allí había logrado hacerle frente a lo sucedido, su hija había muerto por la rebelión.

-Verás…-Comenzó una dudosa y temerosa Katniss, ya no temía que aquello fuera cierto, si no todo lo contrario, su mente se había llenado de varias imágenes con la idea de un hijo que temía que aquello no fuera ser posible. Imágenes que recordaba una y otra vez, Peeta jugando con el pequeño en el jardín delantero de la casa donde vivían, su hijo sonriendo y riendo por alguna cosa que había sucedido, ella misma se veía acunándolo. Ahora no sólo se había descubierto sonriendo de felicidad, si no que había llevado inconscientemente su mano libre a su vientre. La sola idea de llevar dentro suyo un hijo del hombre al que amaba, la hacía completamente feliz. Decidió que no podía hacer esperar más a su madre, pero por sobre todo ella ya no aguantaba aquella incertidumbre, necesitaba saber si estaba o no embarazada.- Hace un par de días que vengo con nauseas, a veces los aromas suelen ser algo fuertes…-Intentaba que sus palabras sonaran tranquilas para ambas.-…y suelo tener algunos mareos.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, ella no sabía que decirle. Bueno, en realidad si sabía, más bien tenía que hacer aquella pregunta, pero nuevamente las palabras se habían quedado estancadas en su garganta impidiendo que las dejara salir. Pero su madre no necesitaba que dijera más nada, sabía lo que su hija quería saber en esos momentos, a su mente llegaron las palabras que siempre había dicho, que jamás tendría hijos, aquello la hizo sonreír de felicidad.

-¿Quieres saber si estás embarazada? –Preguntó su madre conociendo la respuesta obvia que le daría su hija, pero sólo recibió un simple "aja" de parte de ella. La Señora Everdeen podría decirle con total seguridad que su hija lo estaba, pero sabía que Katniss necesitaba algo que lo confirme, algo que no sea sólo un tal vez o quizás, aunque su madre le dijera "Si, estás embarazada".- Te diría con total seguridad de que lo estás hija. Pero si quieres confirmarlo, deberías ir al hospital, allí te harán una prueba y en unas horas sabrás.

Katniss asintió mientras un suave "claro" salía de sus labios. Ambas se despidieron, pero antes su madre le hizo prometer que la volvería a llamar para confirmar lo que ambas deseaban. Después de colgar el teléfono, giró su rostro para ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared, suspiró aliviada al ver que tan sólo la conversación con su madre la había ocupado media hora, aunque para ella había sido mucho más.

Rápidamente subió a la habitación para cambiarse de ropas, pues según ella no estaba en condiciones de salir, así como se encontraba, a la calle. Caminó con paso decidido y rápido hasta el hospital del Distrito 12, no le gustaba visitarlo, ya que cada vez que pasaba por allí recuerdos llegaban a su mente, y la mayoría referidos a su hermana, puesto que a ella, tal como a su madre, le encantaba ayudar a las personas. Esta vez entró al lugar sin esperar nada, necesitaba saber aquello antes de que Peeta regresara a la casa o se preocuparía. Pidió un médico que pudiera atenderla rápido, no quería andar explicando a todo el mundo de porque su repentina visita al lugar.

Habían pasado tan sólo un par de minutos desde que había sido atendida por uno de los médicos que allí había, las pruebas habían durado menos tiempo del que había esperado, por lo que ahora se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera a que llamaran por ella para entregarle los resultados.

Con la vista observó el reloj que se encontraba en una de las blancas paredes del hospital. Recordaba que se había levantado temprano junto a Peeta, minutos después de que él había partido hacía la panadería ella había comenzado con aquellas nauseas. Ahora, tan sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas, y las pocas horas que la separaban tanto del resultado como de volver a ver a Peeta, le eran interminables. Jugaba con las manos, las cuales estaban sobre su regazo, y su vista cambiaba del reloj a la recepción, donde le habían dicho que allí le entregarían el sobre con los resultados.

Se estaba impacientado un poco, estaba nerviosa y cada vez lo estaba más mientras el tiempo pasaba. Nuevamente a su mente llegaron varias imágenes, las mismas imágenes que había tenido antes, pero acompañadas de nuevas, donde no sólo eran ellos tres si no que su familia era más grande, la familia que junto a Peeta había construido. No, que había construido no, pensó negando con la cabeza, la familia que juntos iban a construir.

Sus miedos se habían ido por completo, o al menos eso era lo que había imaginado, sabía que al estar junto a su esposo, aquel que la salvó tantas veces, las cosas no podrían ir mal. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado esperando, por lo que levantó su vista nuevamente a observar el reloj, soltó un leve suspiro. Tenía poco tiempo para regresar a su casa y preparar la cena antes de que Peeta regresara. Unos minutos más tuvo que esperar, hasta que la recepcionista la había llamado para entregarle el sobre. Decidió que lo mejor sería abrirlo en la casa y sola, no quería que él se ilusionara por nada.

Ya se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, la cual estaba situada en la aldea de los vencedores, dejó el sobre en la mesa y comenzó a preparar la cena. Estaba demasiado intrigada por saber el resultado pero a pesar de que algo dentro de ella le decía que sería positivo, ella quería estar lo más segura posible para contarle a su esposo. Minutos más tarde ya se estaba cocinando aquello, por lo que decidió que era el momento para leer aquellos resultados.

Tomó el sobre y se dirigió a la habitación, tomó asiento sobre la cama, y lentamente comenzó a retirar el papel de dentro del sobre. Mientras leía cada palabra que estaba en aquel papel, llevó su mano al vientre y al leer la palabra "positivo" sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin permiso, pero en esta ocasión no les interrumpía su recorrido, sólo dejaba que cayeran, bajando por su mejilla. La alegría que sentía en ese momento, la felicidad que la invadió en ese momento, no lo había sentido en años, era demasiado similar al día de su boda, pero estaba segura que esta vez era mucho mayor que la que había sentido aquel maravilloso día.

Minutos habían pasado desde que ella había subido a la habitación, algo temblorosa guardó el papel dentro del sobre, y lo guardó donde ella tenía las pastillas que su madre le había enviado. Se lavó la cara, para que Peeta no notara que había estado llorando, bajó hasta la cocina, donde a la cena le faltaba sólo un par de minutos, estaría lista justo para cuando Peeta llegara.

Comenzó a acomodar la mesa, aún tenía aquella sonrisa de felicidad dibujada en su rostro, y se preguntó si podría serle posible esperar a contarle hasta que terminaran la cena, seguramente no, pero lo intentaría. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y segundos más tarde los brazos de Peeta rodeando su cintura al mismo tiempo que depositaba un beso en su mejilla. Ella se giró sin separarse de él para dejar un corto beso en sus labios.

-Hola preciosa –Saludó él con una sonrisa, lo que hace que ella también sonría.- Huele rico –Comenta mientras deja los panes sobre la mesa y luego toma asiento mientras ella sirve la cena, aquella era una especie de rutina que ambos tenían.

-Espero que su sabor sea mejor que su aroma –Comentó mientras comenzaba a servir en ambos platos, primero a él y luego a ella, después tomó asiento a su lado. Por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba sentarse frente a él, eso la hacía sentir un poco alejada.

La cena transcurrió de lo más normal posible, hablando de como había estado el día de cada uno, qué habían hecho durante el día y ese tipo de cosas, a lo que Katniss claramente tuvo que mentir, o mejor dicho modificar un poco la verdad ante lo que había sido su día. Agradecía que durante aquellos minutos no le dieran nauseas, pero ocultar la felicidad que sentía le estaba resultando algo complicado de llevar.

Ella levantó las cosas de la mesa y las lavó mientras Peeta se daba una rápida ducha. Antes de que él terminara de bajar, ella ya se encontraba en la sala con el fuego de la chimenea encendido. Lo esperaba sentada en el sofá, sus ojos estaban fijos en las llamas de aquello que desprendía calor. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al sentir que su esposo se sentaba a su lado y pasaba su brazo por los hombros de ella, instintivamente ella recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

Amaba estar así con Peeta, con el que era el hombre de su vida, amaba estar abrazados, los dos juntos. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo sólo la respiración de su esposo a su lado, y el crepitar de las llamas, pero sus oídos sólo estaban atentos a la respiración de él. Supuso que ya era el momento, así que inhaló aire y después de expulsarlo lentamente se irguió, giró un poco su cuerpo y su rostro en dirección a él, acto que él mismo comenzó a imitar mientras sus ojos azules se encontraban con los grises ojos de la muchacha.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos, justo cuando estaba por comenzar a contarle aquello, él acercó sus labios a los de ella y mientras ambos comenzaban a besarse, Peeta colocaba sus manos en la cintura de su esposa, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a inclinarse sobre el sofá, haciendo que ella quedara de bajo de él.

Para ella sentir los labios de su esposo sobre los suyos o sobre cualquier parte de su cuerpo, hacía que viajara a otro lugar, sintiendo que sólo estaban ellos dos y nadie más, que pasara lo que pasara a su alrededor ellos eran ajenos. Algo en Katniss la hizo reaccionar, seguramente se debía a la mano de Peeta que comenzaba a querer colarse debajo de su remera. Las manos de ella se colocaron en el torso de su esposo, el cual no estaba sin ropa y eso era algo que agradecía, porque en esos momentos no necesitaba distraerse con nada. Con un poco de fuerza, sólo para que él la sintiera, comenzó a empujarlo para que se saliera sobre ella. Él sin pensarlo demasiado se incorporó tomando su posición anterior, algo asustado.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse a ella también. Pues había creído que había recargado todo su peso sobre ella, y al hacerle mal, ella intentaba alejarlo de él.- ¿Estás bien? –Volvió a preguntar sin esperar ninguna respuesta, tampoco era que había dejado un tiempo para que Katniss pudiera responderle

-Estoy bien –Contestó ella con una sonrisa mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla de su esposo y comenzaba a acariciarlo con ternura, a lo que él sonrío. Sentir aquella caricia de su esposa, logró calmarlo un poco. Estaba a punto de decir alguna cosa pero ella se le adelantó.- Peeta, tenemos que hablar. –Dijo retirando su mano de la mejilla de él para juntar ambas manos con las de él.

Sabía que esas palabras eran las peores que se le podía decir a una persona, siempre que se decía eso era porque algo malo había sucedido, pero no esta vez, esta vez era muy diferente, si bien sus vidas iban a cambiar a partir de ese momento, no sería para mal si no todo lo contrario. Notó como el semblante de su esposo cambiaba, se había vuelto serio y la sonrisa que traía se había borrado de su rostro, Katniss tuvo que intentar reprimir una risa que intentaba salir, negó con la cabeza, mientras el rostro de Peeta se tornaba a confusión.

-No es nada mala cielo –Comentó mientras con sus dedos pulgares acariciaba el dorso de las manos de su esposo. Tomó aire y se llenó de valor, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él.- Estos días no estuve sintiéndome bien…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes Katniss? –Preguntó asustado más que antes, no podía imaginarse qué sería de su vida si algo le pasaba a Katniss, no sería capaz de…Negó con la cabeza borrando aquellas ideas de su mente y la confusión entró al recordar las palabras de ella, "No es nada malo cielo". ¿Cómo no iba a ser nada malo que ella no se sintiera bien en esos días? ¿Acaso ella se estaba escuchando lo que decía? Sintió un apretón fuerte de manos, y su vista volvió a los ojos de ella, pues al pensar aquellas cosas él había fijado sus ojos en el fuego, aunque no estaba observando eso realmente.

-Peeta, estoy bien –Dijo intentando volver a calmarlo. No debió haber dicho aquello, pero creía que era la mejor manera de comenzar a contarle. Peeta no esperó a que ella comenzara a hablar, si no que soltó sus manos y la abrazó con fuerza. Katniss no pudo más que sonreír y acariciar su rubio cabello, al mismo tiempo que susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras para él, como "no es nada malo", "estoy bien", "estoy aquí". Lentamente se fueron separando, Katniss colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de su esposo e hizo que la mirara fijo a sus ojos.- Espera a que termine de hablar –Susurró ella, a lo que él sólo pudo asentir. Bajó nuevamente sus manos a las manos de él, temía que le diera uno de aquellos episodios, hacía demasiado tiempo que no los tenía por lo que ella no quería que él volviera a sufrir por su culpa.- Llamé a mamá un poco después de que te fueras. –Retomó su relato, sin quitar sus ojos de los de él.- Le expliqué lo que me estaba sucediendo y ella me dijo que mis sospechas eran ciertas, pero para que más seguridad sería mejor que fuera al hospital. –Katniss hizo una breve pausa esperando que él dijera algo, pero al parecer se había tomado muy enserio la idea de esperar a que ella terminara de hablar.- Tenía nauseas y mareos. –Dijo de repente, esperaba alguna reacción de su esposo y sonrió al notar que en sus azules ojos comenzaba a surgir un brillo algo especial, como él no decía nada ella decidió volver a hablar.- Peeta, estoy embarazada –Soltó las palabras por fin, las palabras que había querido soltar desde que lo había vuelto a ver en la noche, se notaba en su voz que estaba alegre, pero aún no había reacción alguna de Peeta. Volvió a apretar sus manos, esperando alguna reacción de él, pero al no ver ninguna comenzaba a asustarse. Se acercó un poco más a él.- ¿Peeta? –Preguntó en un leve susurro.

-Estás embarazada, ¿Real o no real? –Preguntó él en un susurro, fijando de nuevo sus ojos en los de ella. Katniss sintió alivio al escuchar aquellas palabras, con una sonrisa más notoria comenzó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Real- Susurró justo cuando lágrimas de felicidad volvían a recorrer por sus mejillas. Las mismas que comenzaban a recorrer las mejillas de su esposo al escuchar su última palabra.

Peeta sonreía maravillado, ninguno de los dos tuvo alguna duda, hasta ahora, ese era el momento más feliz de su vida. Él rodeó la cintura de ella y la acercó más a su cuerpo, acortando la poca distancia que separaba a sus labios. Los labios de él se moldeaban a los de ella, aquel beso era puramente de felicidad y agradecimiento ante lo nuevo que se avecinaba a sus vidas. Peeta estaba realmente feliz, sin separar sus labios de los labios de ella, llevó una de sus manos hasta el vientre de su esposa. No podía creer que aquello fuera real, no podía creer que después de todo, ella estaba embarazada, ella llevaba en su vientre el fruto de su amor. Y de algo, tanto él como ella, estaban seguros, que aquel momento que estaban viviendo era el más feliz de sus vidas, y que era tan real como el amor que ambos se tenían.


End file.
